Chasing Cars Version 1
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: Catherine visits Lou in the hospital. Set after Targets of Obsession. Song is by Snow Patrol.


Chasing Cars

**A/N **This was the first version of the song. Catherine and Lou set after _Targets of Obsession. _

Thanks to my beta **rockcliffchic81 **for looking this over. _  
><em>

_We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

_We don't need_  
><em>Anything<em>  
><em>Or anyone<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

"Hey," his words filled the room.

"Hey yourself," Catherine smiled as she approached the man lying in the bed.

"I'd ask how you are but it's more than obvious. I mean you didn't have to go blow yourself up to get my attention." She tried to get out without breaking down or cracking up.

"You know, making me laugh isn't going to help this situation." Lou tried to get out with out the pain in his body shutting him down.

"I know, but I'm not sure what else to say."

_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel _

She smiled at the sight of him. She could see him struggling to keep his composure. The normally callus and sometimes tacky homicide detective was reduced to a patient. Worse yet, confined to a bed.

Catherine normally would have taken pity on him but instead she did something that surprised him. She crawled into the bed next to him.

Before he knew it, he felt her hands on his arm as she struggled to move it so she could lie down next to him.

Lou slid his body the best he could to make room for his new bed partner.

After Catherine was satisfied with her position next to him in his small hospital bed, she lifted his arm again and placed it around her.

"So I don't fall out," she giggled slightly.

Then there was silence. The pair lay content both looking at the ceiling. There were no words spoken, none needed to be.

_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough _

"I …. I - " Lou started.

"Shhhh," Catherine cut him off.

"I do too."

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"Would it be any different if I were… oh let's say a baker?" Lou opened after more silence.

Catherine laughed still looking at the ceiling. "I don't know, but I know I'd probably gain at least 20 pounds."

They both laughed at her remark.

The pain got the better of Lou and his face suddenly scrunched up.

"What did I tell you about making me laugh," he remarked sort of seriously.

"I'm sorry." Catherine turned on her side to face him.

She studied him. His smile, his face marred with cuts and scrapes, his banged up body lying helpless in a bed knowing that he'd rather not be there. All the things that he was, he was still Louis Vartann, the man she fell in love with.

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
><em>Chasing cars<em>  
><em>Around our heads<em>

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own  
><em>

Her hand traveled gingerly up to his face. She stroked his cheek as his eyes closed.

"I'm glad you are here," Lou murmured.

"Me too. There isn't any where else I'd want to be."

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life

_All that I am_  
><em>All that I ever was<em>  
><em>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see<em>

Lou opened his eyes. Catherine's face was mere inches from his.

He smiled at her. He placed his hand over hers as it touched his face.

"Cath, I have to say this."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
><em>

"What do you say we just run away," Catherine stated as she continued to stroke his face. Let's leave Vegas, just you and I and never look back."

"I'd like that," Lou whispered. "I really don't care where we go either."

"Me either. I'm through getting beat up and worse yet, I'm through watching the people I care about, the ones I love get hurt. Life is too short."

"I agree." Lou brought her in closer to him. "But right now all I want to do is enjoy having you right here next to me."

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


End file.
